The Dumping Ground- Kai
by Kirwan24
Summary: Kai Mason is the new kid at the Dumping Ground. He arrives after a failed placement with an English foster family after moving from Ireland. He begins to develop a strong relationship with Tee, but will it go somewhere? How will Johnny react? and how will he get on with the rest of the Dumping Ground kids?
1. Chapter 1- Kai

**The Dumping Ground- Kai**

_Kai Mason (Pronouced K-EYE) is 14 years old. He is originally from Ireland, but moved to England to a failed foster home when his dad died. He has been placed in Elm Tree house because his social worker, Kevin, cannot find a foster family willing to take on a 14 year old. This is the story of Kai in the Dumping Ground. _

Kevin dropped Kai at the gate of Elmtree House. He rolled down the window to speak to him before he took off to a meeting he was late for.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't be there for you today kiddo, but you know how the council are. So listen, just walk right up there, introduce yourself and fill Mike in on what I told you, yeah?" Kai sighed.

"It is your job to be with me for these things, Kev." He said.

"You know I can't today mate"

"Kev, I love you, you're a top bloke, but you're a rubbish careworker sometimes!" Kai joked.

"Haha, go on. Get in there. I'll talk to you soon." With that, Kevin drove off. Kai strolled up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked three times.

Inside Elmtree house there was uproar. Johnny and Tyler were at each other's throats, Carmen and Elektra were shouting at each other and Rick was caught in the middle of everything trying to play peacemaker. Mike and Gina were drawn in to solve everything to no avail. With all the commotion, only Tee heard the knock on the door. She took her chance to escape the arguments and went to answer it. She opened the door, and her eyes were drawn to a tall, dark haired, handsome looking lad grasping two suitcases and a guitar.

"Er, Hi" Tee blurted out

"…..Hi, have I got the right place?" Kai was almost lost in Tee. They looked at each other in silence for a number of minutes before Kai snapped out of his trance.

"I'm Kai, I'm the new kid, I'm looking for…Mike?"

"Oh right, yeah. I'm Tee, nice to meet you!"

They shook hands for a little too long. Tee led Kai inside and stood in the middle of the living room,

"HEY!" she shouted. "Mike, this is Kai, the new guy"

Everyone stopped and stared Kai up and down. Kai was the first new kid since Jody, and attracted lots of interest, particularly from Lily and Carmen, who liked what they saw. Tee was practically still in the same trance as when she opened the door, Mike led Kai to the office.

"Sorry about the noise, Kai. Anyway, nice to meet you, and welcome to Elmtree House!" as he shook his hand.

"Yeah it's great to be here" Kai said, revealing his Irish accent to Mike and Gina.

"Okay, Gina will go sort your room, you'll be stating with Rick, why don't you go introduce yourself?"

"Yeah sure" Kai said, and he headed back toward the living room.


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

Kai walked into the living room. Things had calmed down a bit now. Rick was playing pool with Johnny, Elecktra was reading a magazine on the couch, while Tee, Carmen and Lily were watching tv with Tyler, Jody and Harry. Tee looked up and spotted Kai at the door. She stood up. "Hey, the new kid's here guys"

Kai was never good at introducing himself. He was a confident chap, but struggled in this kind of scenario. "How's it going guys?" He asked. "I'm Kai, Kai Mason".

One by one, they introduced themselves to Kai. Rick had noticed the guitar Kai had earlier. "You play guitar, mate?" He asked.

"A bit" Kai replied, shrugging. Although he knew full well he was quite good."

"I'm Rick, nice to meet you"

"Ah, so I'm staying with you so, man?"

"I suppose so"

Carmen and Lily jumped up next  
"I LOVE your accent!" Carmen screamed. "Where are you from?"  
"Ireland" Kai replied.  
"Oohhh, a bad boy from the rough streets of Ireland!" Lily said slyly.  
"Nah, I'd hardly say that. Nice to meet you girls"

Gina called Kai to say his room was ready, so he and Rick went up to get him settled in.  
"I like him!" Exclaimed Carmen.  
"I love him!" Lily added. "He's bloody gorgeous! What do you think Tee? Tee?"  
Tee was staring into space with a little smile on her face. "Wha-what? Oh yeah he seems eh, he seems nice, yeah" Tee slurred over her words.

"I think you like him!" Lily said excitedly and Carmen whistled. Jonny didn't look too impressed. "Come on, Tee. You can't really like him, he's only been here two minutes!"  
"I don't like him!" Tee protested and she stormed out.

*  
Gina and Mike left Rick and Kai alone to get to know each other. Kai noticed Rick's guitar on the stand.  
"You play too?" He asked  
"Yeah, I'm not great, but it's something to do" Rick replied.  
"I know the feeling, I thought myself. Found a cheap guitar at a car boot sale back home, couldn't afford lessons 'cause my dad drank our money when my mother died, so I hammered away for years in my room. It's the only thing I was ever good at. I tried to land some gigs but the local pubs and bars only wanted semi-established act and not some local clype with a half-dead drunk father whacking away on a battered lump of wood making a mess."  
"Wow, that's rough." Rick answered. "Hey, me and Tyler were going to go bowling later, you can come?"  
Kai was delighted to be invited along. He though Rick was a sound bloke. "Sure man, that'd be awesome. So, that Tee girl, she seem fairly nice…"


	3. Chapter 3- Tee

Kai had a great time with Rick and Tyler. It was nearly dark when they got home, so they found everyone sitting around in the living room. Kai went to grab a drink from the fridge so he arrived in last. The only seat left was beside Tee. Kai didn't think too much of it at the time, but the second he sat down, Tee started to blush. This caused Carmen and Lily to snigger quietly.  
"What's so funny, girls?" Kai asked.  
"Why don't you ask Tee?" Carmen said as Lily howled with laughter. Tee rolled her eyes at the two girls and got up and left the room, sighing as she exited. Kai decided he's go find her, but decided to leave it for a bit so as not to look suspicious. After fifteen minutes or so, Tee hadn't emerged back into the room, so Kai sat up and left the room without saying a word. His phone beeped as he walked the hall. He took it out and read the message. As he was looking at the screen, he bumped into Tee, and knocked her phone on the floor.  
"Damn, sorry I didn't see-". Kai stopped his train of thought, because when he looked up, Tee was staring into his eyes as she had done when they first met at the door. Eventually they snapped out of it again.  
"Sorry kiddo, I didn't see you there" Kai said with a smile. His smile ran circles around Tee. She clammed up and could barely put out a word  
"Ehm, it's fine it's eh, fine" Tee replied, letting out a nervous laugh.  
Tee got up to leave, but Kai stopped her.  
"Listen, Tee, I need to get to know you lads around here, you know? So, do you want to head out to a film or something over the weekend?" Kai asked boldly. Tee was shell shocked, but manged to clamber out a "Yes".  
"Alright, class yeah. See you then so, yeah?"  
Tee nodded and walked quickly into her room. She didn't want herself to get too excited, it's just to get to know her a bit better, isn't it? But what if it was more? Just then, Lily walked in.  
"Hey Tee, what's up?"  
"I-I think I'm going on a date!"


	4. Chapter 4- Revealing

The awkwardness that Tee and Kai felt around each other vanished. They were nearly kicked out of the cinema because they sat there in fits of laughter at each other. Kai felt a security around her that he hadn't felt around anyone for a very long time. When they got home, they were bombarded with questions, mostly from Carmen, Lily and a very angry looking Johnny. Tee went to her room to talk to Lily and Carmen, and Kai went to his room to practice some guitar. As he was playing away to Mumford and Sons' 'Little Lion Man', Johnny stormed in.

"Yeah, come in" Kai said sarcastically.  
"I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't you dare hurt my sister!" Johnny shouted  
"Slow down, Johnny, what's the problem here man?"  
The problem is you! Acting like Tee's your girlfriend, You've only been here a week! Stay away from her!"  
"Johnny, I like you mate, and I like your sister, but trust me, I have no intentions with Tee alright?" Kai had a reassuring look on his face that made Johnny calm down.  
"Alright, okay fine." With that, Johnny walked out. But he walked straight into Tee, who was blocking his path outside the door. She had tears streaming down her face.  
"Tee, what's the matter?" Johnny asked  
"What is wrong with you!?" Tee shouted, "Just stay out of my life, I hate you!"  
At this point Kai had gone out to see what the commotion was about.  
"What's going on, lads?" He asked. "Tee, are you okay?"  
"No, and I hate you too! I was stupid to think you actually cared about me! I never want to talk to either of you again!"  
Tee was visually very upset. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Lily caught her out of the corner of her eye and ran in after her. Kai gave Johnny an almighty shove.  
"You see what happens when you stick your nose in where it doesn't bloody well belong!?" Kai shouted at him.  
"She's my sister!" Johnny shouted back.  
"But it's her life!"  
Johnny stared at the floor, he knew he was beaten, but he was still angry at Kai for upsetting Tee.

Lily ran into Tee's room, and found lying in tears on her bed.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's Kai, Lily" Tee replied. "I was so stupid, I thought he actually cared, Lily! I really thought he did!"  
Lily pulled Tee into a hug, while Rick pulled Johnny away from Kai, before he earned himself a broken nose.


	5. Chapter 5- Talking

Johnny hadn't really calmed down. He was still irate over the incident. Kai however, had calmed down. He had always been able to control his temper, and keep a cool, rational head in tough situations. It was one of his strengths. Lily and Carmen weren't talking to him, all they had said to him was things like "You loser" and "How could you?" and things like that. Kai didn't really mind that, he'd talk to them eventually, but he had more important people to talk to first. First up, Johnny

Kai knocked on Johnny's door and walked in without waiting for a reply.  
"Why are you here? I have nothing to say to you, really just go-" Kai interrupted him  
"Look, Johnny, shut up a second, okay? I know what I said to you, and the fact is it wasn't true. I only said it to get off mine and Tee' backs. Mate you need to understand that Tee isn't a child anymore. I now you're only looking out for her but for the love of God, don't suffocate the kid!"  
Johnny realised Kai was right. He was only looking out for her, but Kai was good lad and Johnny knew that.  
"You're right. I get frustrated from time to time about things like this, about Tee. I'm sorry" Johnny said, holding out his hand for Kai to shake.  
"Ah come here you, real men hug!" Kai laughed, as he pulled Johnny into a bear hug. "Okay so, one down, three more to go. May tackle Lily and Carmen next. They're probably plotting for me to deported or something!" Kai joked.  
Johnny laughed. "Good luck!"  
"Cheers" Kai called after him.

Kai strolled into Carmen and Lily's room. The two girls shot dagger looks at him.  
"Afternoon, ladies" Kai began. "It seems we have ourselves a situation, do we not?"  
Lily and Carmen looked at each other.  
"Yes, we do" Lily said. "You, are an idiot. How could you hurt Tee like that?"  
"You have it all wrong though" Kai said. "Look, we all know Johnny,, yeah? He's a great kid, good banter, but he's a eejit at the best of times. I said what I needed to say to get him off my back about Tee. I didn't mean to hurt her, and I wasn't leading her on like you think I was." Kai was quite proud of his speech. He let himself smile a little thinking about. However it did make him see a bit smug.  
"I believe him" Lily said.  
"So, so do I" Carmen replied.  
"Outstanding" Kai exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Now then, get Tee down to the Living room in about an hour's time, yeah?" The two girls nodded. "Okay, what's her favourite song?"


	6. Chapter 6- Song

Kai sat in his room for the next hour trying to learn Tee's favourite song. Lily and Carmen said it was Coldplay's _'Us Against The World'. _It was a song Kai himself liked, but he'd never learned it. After just over an hour, Kai received a text from Lily saying that her, Tee and Carmen were in the living room. Kai took a deep breath, stood up and walked down to the living room, guitar in hand. He met Rick in the hall.  
"Where are you going?" He asked  
"Have something to do, man. Something to do." He said back, as he strolled toward the room. He walked in and sat down without saying a word. Tee didn't even look at him. Kai gave the two girls a slight nod and they left the room, leaving just Kai and Tee. Tee went to get up to leave, but just then Kai started playing. Tee recognised her favourite song, and sat back down. Kai started singing it casually as if he was alone, but Tee knew it was directed at her. This was Kai's apology, and it was a bloody good one.

Lily and Carmen had gone and fetched everyone down to the living room door, but told them all to be quiet. Tee and Kai didn't notice them all. Tee felt like she was in a movie. She couldn't believe that Kai had gone through all this for her. He sat looking at her. Nothing really needed to be said. They got up and hugged, but Johnny objected to this, and ran in and put a stop to it.  
"Okay, a line needs to drawn somewhere!" He said.  
"How long were ye there?" Kai asked, bewildered.  
"Long enough" Faith answered. "You guys are so cute!"  
Everyone agreed.  
"You're really good, Kai!" Jody said.  
"Almost as good as me" Rick replied, sparking laughter in the group.  
"KAI!" Gina called. "You're on dish duty, what's going on?" She asked.  
"Tee and Kai are in love" Harry said.  
"Harry!" Kai said, sarcastically shocked.  
"Awww, bless your little hearts!" Gina said, "MIKE! Tee and Kai are in love!" She bellowed to Mike.  
"Ah for the love of-!" Kai called. "Okay, I've got dishes to clean so." He walked toward the door. "Can I get through?" He laughed. Everyone formed a path for him to get out. Lily and Carmen ran screaming to Tee who was blushing uncontrollably. Rick walked into the kitchen to Kai.  
"That was brave, mate" He said. "You really must like her to do that for her!"  
"Man, I'm telling you, I've never, ever, liked anyone so much in my entire life! Kai replied, as he threw the tea towel at Rick. "Take over here mate, yeah? Think I've earned a break!"

_That might be the end of this particular story, but I do have another idea brewing, and I'm debating weather to post it with this story or make a new story for it. _


	7. Chapter 7- Taken

_Just a quick note, I now have this story and the sequel going at the same time, but I don't think it matters too much._

Everyone thought that Kai and Tee were the cutest thing the Dumping Ground had ever seen. Even Johnny had grown to accept it. Although he still stepped in when didn't like what Kai was doing or saying. In fact, there was only two people who didn't like it; Tyler and Mo. Mo was quite obsessive over Tee, and wasn't happy when her attention was diverted to someone else, particularly the newest guy. Tyler on the other hand, had strong feelings for Tee and was very jealous of Kai. He was angry. He was angry that ever since Kai arrived, Tee had just been ignoring Tyler. He wanted to get her attention, and he needed to strike at the heart.

Kai had just returned from a cycle around the area. He took up cycling a couple of weeks ago, and had bought a cheap road bike with the money he earned from a gig. He got a shower, said his hellos to everyone and headed up to his room to practice a bit of guitar. He went into his and Rick's room, threw his cycling gear into a basket on the floor. He didn't bother putting on another shirt as he didn't plan on re-emerging until dinner in an hour's time. He glanced toward the guitar stand beside the wall. But his guitar wasn't there. Kai did a double take, hoping he imagined it. But it really wasn't there. He ran out of his room still with no shirt. He burst his way into the living room, earning wolf whistles from Lily and Carmen.  
"Who took it?" He asked. Earning only confused glances from everyone. "Seriously, don't even mess with me on this. Who took it?"  
"Took what, Kai?" Rick asked.  
"My guitar, who took my guitar?" No one answered. "Okay, alright. That's how it is. Grand yeah." With that he stormed out. "MIKE!" He called. "My guitar's been taken!"  
"Are you sure?" Mike asked  
"It's a guitar Mike, it didn't walk away. Someone must have taken it."  
"Okay, why don't you do a quick check of the house and I'll talk to everyone."  
"No, let me talk to everyone" Kai said. "I'll make them talk, don't you talk."  
"No physical torture please, Kai" Mike said.  
"No worries, it'll take a bit of wordplay, and they'll sing like a canary!"


	8. Chapter 8- Investigation

Kai charged back into the living room, this time with his shirt on.  
Okay, here's how things are going to go. With the help of Gus here, we'll be conducting a little investigation into the whereabouts of my most prized possession." Kai stated.  
"It's just a guitar" Johnny replied.  
"Really Johnny? Just a guitar? Let me tell you all a story then, yeah"? By now everyone had gathered in the living room. When I was 3, my mother died. My father turned to 'The Good Stuff' as he put it, to solve all his problems, forgetting that he still had a son to look after. But in one brief show of fatherhood inside him, he took me to a car boot sale, where I found that guitar. And he bought it for me with money that otherwise he's of spent on some cheap piece of crap drink to drown his sorrows in. That guitar is the only nice thing my dad ever did for me after my mam died. So you see, Johnny. It's more than just a God Damn guitar!" Kai could feel tears welling up. "Gus, take over mate" he said as he left the room.

Kai heard a knock on his door and Gus walked in.  
"How'd it go then, kiddo?" Kai asked.  
"Well" Gus began. "Rick claimed he was your best mate, and he would never do it. Carmen and Lily say they have nothing to gain by taking it, and Tee is their friend so why would they. Tee is your girlfriend.  
"Noted" Kai said sarcastically.  
"No talking!" Gus replied. "Johnny claimed he didn't do it, but he is my prime suspect. Harry and Floss are too young. Mo is another suspect. He is obsessed with Tee and could be jealous. Frank was out all day, Jody says she doesn't hate you, and Tyler didn't really say anything."  
"Is that suspicious"? Kai asked.  
"It depends" Gus answered. "Do you consider Tyler a friend?"  
"Of course I do" Kai replied.  
"Then it's very suspicious." Gus answered.

Kai and Gus knocked on Johnny's door.  
"What do you want?" Johnny said as they walked in.  
"Answers" Gus replied.  
"Well I haven't got any" Johnny snapped.  
"Okay, Johnny. Let's mull over what we know. You don't really lie the fact that I'm going out with your sister, do you?"  
"Well, not really"  
"So, would that be motive enough to take my guitar? To send me a message, get me to back off?"  
"Look, I already told you! I didn't take it! Now leave me alone!"  
"With that, Johnny forced them out of the room.  
"He's defiant. And I don't think Johnny would go this far over something like me going out with his sister."  
"Shall I cross him off?"  
"Not quite yet bud, Let's keep going. Tyler next then."


	9. Chapter 9- Culprit

Gus and Kai strolled into Tyler's room. Tyler looked nervous as they sat on the end of his bed.  
"So Tyler" Kai began. "Anything you want to tell us? We can do this the easy way, or the hard way".  
"What's the hard way?" Tyler asked.  
"Em, well, we don' quite know yet. Never the less it will be hard!" Kai replied. "So, where is my guitar"?  
Tyler couldn't take it anymore.  
"I, I don't know. Well, I do know, but I don't know!"  
"Tyler, what did you do?" Kai shouted.  
"Alright, I was jealous. Okay? I was jealous!"  
"Of what"? Gus asked.  
"Kai, and how much attention he gets off Tee!"  
"So late me get this straight, then. You were jealous of the fact that the girl you secretly like is my girlfriend, so you took my guitar and did what with it?"  
"I sold it to some guy" Tyler said meekly.  
"You, you sold it. He sold it, Gus. You sold it, sold it! To some guy. Some random fella' now has my guitar! How much"? Kai was furious.  
"20 quid"  
"20 Quid? Are you serious? 20 God damn quid!" You plank!" Kai was so angry. He picked up a magazine Tyler had on his bed and fired it across the room before sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.  
"You can have the money?" Tyler suggested half-heartedly.  
"Do you think that will make it all better, mate? Keep your money. Keep it right there. And let it be a reminder to you of just how angry you've made me." The anger had gone out of Kai's voice. Now it was just emotionless and it almost scared Tyler.

Kai heard a knock on his door. Without even answering it, Tee walked in. Kai gave her a Half-Hearted smile.  
"I know how upset you are, Kai" She began. "But you can't just sit up here moping over a guitar."  
"But that's what you all don't seem to understand" Kai replied. "I told you all the story of why it meant so much to me. It's the only thing I have to remember my dad by and I have nothing to remember my mam by. It's MORE than just a guitar. And why did he think you'd like him more by stealing my guitar anyway? I mean what an idiot like!"  
Tee was struggling to think of what to say.  
"Look, go down to the living room, play some pool or whatever, and just forget about it for an hour or so?"  
Kai knew this made sense. He nodded. "Alright."  
Tee pulled him into a hug before they headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10-

Kai was still upset about the whole situation. He'd been playing pool for nearly 2 hours, beating everyone that challenged him. When Tyler came to the table, Kai made no attempt to pot any ball. He just smashed the cue ball as hard as he could against another ball. Tee thought Kai might lose it again, so she grabbed his hand and signalled for him to follow her. Kai fired the cue onto the couch just as Mike walked in.  
"Whoa, what's up with you?" Mike asked.  
"Ask Tyler" Kai replied as he walked out into the corridor.

"Tyler"? Mike began. "What happened"? And with that, Tyler told Mike and everyone else what he had done.  
"You Idiot"! Rick shouted. "Why the hell would you do that?"  
Tyler said nothing.  
"Rick! Cut it out" Mike said. "Tyler, we'll discuss your punishment later, but right now we need to sort out a new guitar for Kai.  
"I'll pay for it" Tee said, as she walked back into the room.  
"No, you don't have to" Kai stated as he now walked back in. "No one has too. I appreciate the thought but I don't want you guys to use your own money to buy me a new guitar."  
"Kai really, we'll have enough if we all pull together." Mike said.  
"No Mike really, it's fine. I'll save for it myself. But thanks anyway"

Tyler strolled around Kai's room, looking at everything around him. He was so engrossed in CD's that Kai had on his desk he didn't hear someone walk in. He turned around to find Tee standing at the doorway.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Don't you think you've made Kai angry enough without invading his room?"  
"Tee, listen, I was just"  
"Stop it! Tyler, get out now or I'll get Kai!"  
"Tee please, look I've got a-" before Tyler could finish his sentence, Kai walked in, followed by Rick.  
"Oh Tyler!" Rick sighed putting his head in his hands.  
"Tyler, mate, do you want me to throw you out the window? Is that it? Or is this just another way to get Tee to pay attention to you?"  
"Kai listen to me!" Tyler shouted. "Look!" He pointed to the corner of the room. Stood beside Kai's bed was a black case.  
"It isn't" Kai muttered to himself. He walked over and picked up a guitar case. "Holy crap it is"! Kai opened the case and found a new guitar inside.  
"Did you buy that"? Rick asked, astonished.  
"Yeah" Tyler muttered  
"Mate, this is incredible!" Kai took the guitar out of the case and examined it. "She's a proper beaut!" He exclaimed  
"Ahem?" Tee coughed sarcastically.  
"Not as big a beaut as you, darlin' "! Kai replied smugly, earning a laugh from Tee and Rick. "Look, Tyler. I know I've given you a hard time, but this is incredible. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Cheers, mate" giving Tyler a high-five.

Mike and Gina stepped into the Living room after calling a house meeting. All the Dumping Ground kids stared back at them.  
"Okay, we were very impressed with how the situation with the guitar was handled today" Began Mike. "So we have a few announcements. Firstly, Tyler, the money you spent will be given back to you with your allowance this month. And secondly, to reward you all for your actions today, tonight we'll be going to The Waterpark, then to the Cinema, Bowling and finally, we're treating you all to a Chinese when we get home!"  
This earned huge cheers from everyone. Kai glanced across at Tee, and gave her a cheeky smile, acknowledging the fact that they'd be heading back to the site of their first date.  
"Ahem, Kai and Tee? Tai? Kee? Whatever you are, I hope you guys plan on actually watching this movie?" Mike asked sarcastically. Everyone knew what he was implying and Tee looked a little embarrassed. But Kai was well able to handle a joke and could throw them back himself  
"Funny, I could say the same to you and Gina" he replied smugly. This sent the kids into howls of laughter and it took a couple of minutes to calm everyone down.  
"Alright, alright. Now, everyone to the bus!" Mike said triumphantly, and everyone filed out the door.  
"Can we make a rule that Tee and Kai can't kiss on the bus?" Tyler asked. Kai took another chance at a joke.  
"Why's that man? Are you jealous?"


	11. Chapter 11- Charlie

_Don't mind the "Finale". It's not going to be the finale. I'm going to keep writing.  
__

The summer holidays has finally arrived for The Dumping Ground kids. All the exams had finished and every one was looking forward to a long summer. Kai was in the living room watching tv with Tee when Mike came in looking for him.  
"Kai, can you meet me in my office?"  
"Yeah, sure Mike" Kai replied. Mike strolled out into his office. Kai gave Tee an anxious glance. "I never get called into the office" He said to her, as he left the room.

Kai walked in and sat down in front of Mike's desk.  
"Okay, Kai. So how are you?" Mike asked.  
"I'm fine, Mike" Kai replied. "Seriously though, less of the small talk, what is it?"  
"Well, social services contacted us this morning saying that a man by the name of Charlie Mason contacted them looking for you."  
"Who's Charlie Mason" Kai asked, confused.  
"Well, as it turns out, he's your uncle" Mike replied.  
"What? I don't have an uncle!" Kai said.  
"Look, this is big news for you, so I'd consider meeting up with him. He seems eager." Mike said reassuringly.  
"I can't believe this." Kai said. "Alright, look I'll meet with him, hear what he has to say. But I'll only have one thing to say to him.

Kai and Mike walked into the park where Charlie had arranged to meet them. They spotted a man sitting on a bench. When they approached him, he got up and walked toward them with a big smile.  
"Kai mate, how've you been?" He said warmly.  
"Don't give me that bull, mate. 12 years. 12 years I put up with Dad being a drunken mess. I had to take care of the house, all the bills, all the shopping, everything all by myself! Where were you?" Kai shouted at him, angrily.  
"Easy Kai" Mike said trying to calm him down.  
"No it's alright" Charlie replied. "I should have come get you. But I didn't know where you were. Look, your dad and I never really got on. When I left, you were only a baby. I didn't know where you had gone. Kai I didn't even know about my own brother's death until two weeks ago!"  
"So why are you here now? Being in care is easy compared to what I put up with! What did you expect? You'd swoop in and rescue me from some evil care home? The people there have been a lot more of a family to me that you or dad ever were!" Kai felt the pent-up anger of 12 years raging inside him.  
"He did his best for you" Charlie replied, calmly.  
"Well, let's be honest, his best was pretty crap wasn't it." Kai was incredibly angry now. Mike stepped in before things got too out of hand.  
"I think it's best we go now, mate. Charlie, I hope you understand."  
Kai turned around and walked toward the exit. He kicked a bottle on the ground for good measure. When he got back the Dumping Ground he was met inside by a group of the kids asking him all sorts of questions. He barged straight through all of them and stormed up to his room. The others knew something was up. Kai had been at the DG for a while, and that was the first time they'd seen him a bad mood. Tee ran passed the group and headed up stairs.

Tee knocked on his door but didn't get a reply. She poked her head around the door and found Kai sitting in the corner, staring into space. She walked over and sat on his bed.  
"All that time I thought I was alone" He said, without averting his gaze. "All that time it was just me and my incapable father. But there was someone out there who could have taken me away from it. But he didn't, Tee. He just left me there." Kai's voice was emotionless.  
"Kai, I know how it feels, to feel abandoned and not wanted. Look there's nothing I can say to you now, so when you're ready, come and talk to me." With this, Tee leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek. As she turned to leave, Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss. When her let go, Tee smiled at him and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12- Home

Mike was keen for Kai to meet with Charlie again.  
"Kai, you have a family out there. A real family. It would be a shame to waste it. It could be like having your dad back." Mike said with a smile.  
"But why would I want him back? Anything he ever did for me I was too young to remember. Mike, he was no father to me. And this Charlie fella has serious nerve to come and find me now."  
Kai's reply really hit home to Mike, and to everyone standing eavesdropping outside the office. They didn't hear Kai walking toward the door. He opened it to find them all crowded around the door. "Do you mind"? He asked, making a parting signal with his hand.  
"What's his problem?" Tyler asked. "He's got an uncle! What's he angry about"?  
"His uncle left him alone with his drunk father all his life, and then comes to pick him up when things are easier" Rick replied. "I'd be angry."  
"So would I" Carmen replied.  
"Look you all need to leave him alone!" Tee said. "This is tough for him!"  
"You're just afraid he'll leave you here by yourself" Tyler replied.  
"Eh, no I'm not!" Tee shouted back at him.  
"Don't worry, Tee! I'll be here for you!" Mo said excitedly,  
"Ugh, will everyone leave me alone!" Tee shouted, and she ran up the stairs. She barged into Kai's room, startling him.  
"I don't want you to go!" She cried at him.  
"What?" Kai replied, confused.  
" I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me" She said again, tears in her eyes. Kai let out a little smirk.  
"Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Now listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter what they try to do, I'm not leaving you." This made Tee feel better, but she was still crying. "I'm going to tell you a story." Kai said. "The first day I came here. I'll never forget it. I walked up to the door, and had no idea what to expect. In the space of a month, I'd lost my dad, moved to England, been taken in a thrown out by a family, and dumped on the doorstep of a care home. II knocked on that door, looked up and seen these beautiful eyes staring back at me. And then I knew I was home. How could I leave that behind?" This was the nicest thing Tee had ever heard. She cried even more and buried her head into Kai's chest. Lily and Carmen, who had been listening at the door, then barged in.  
"Awwwwh!" Carmen screamed. "Kai that was so cute!"  
"Seriously, you two make the cutest couple ever!"


	13. Chapter 13- Lies

Kai sat in the living room with an anxious expression across his face. Despite what he had said and what he had thought, he had decided to meet Charlie again, too set the record straight. His trance was broken by a knock on the door. Everyone exchanged glances. Kai had told them all not to leave, that whatever Charlie wanted to say, he could say it in front of all of them. Mike walked into the living room followed by a man whom Kai did not recognise.

"Kai, this is Mark, he's from Social services" Mike began. Mark stood beside him wearing a dark coat, jeans and white runners. He stood with his hands in his coat pockets and a glum expression on his face. "I'm afraid he's got some news for you." Mike finished.  
"Why are you afraid? You can't be afraid of news!" Gus asked, prompting sighs from everyone.  
"Gus, please. Kai, could you follow us into office, in your own time?" Mike said. Kai remained seated, staring into space.  
"What the hell is going on?" He said finally, breaking the silence.  
"Well, Mike said he's from social services, Charlie could be trying to foster you?" Lily suggested.  
"But then he'd have to come himself." Kai replied. "There's something going on." Kai muttered something else, but trailed off his thoughts. He got up and left the room to a stunned silence.

The office door swung open and Mike, Gina and Mark's conversation ground to a halt.  
"Kai why don't ya take seat man, yeah"? Gina said. Kai pulled the chair out from under the desk, and dropped himself down into it.  
"Talk" He said sharply. "I want to know what's going in here. Someone's pulling the wool over my eyes and I want to know who."  
"Alright" Mark replied. "We'll get straight to the point."  
"Mark" Mike said warily.  
"No, no, it's okay" Mark replied. "This is what he wants. Kai, do you recognise these people?" He showed a picture of four people. Two men, a woman and a baby.  
"Kai studied it. "Yes, that's my mam and dad, and that baby is me but I don't know who that fella is." Kai replied.  
"Well, that Kai, is your uncle Charlie." Mark said sternly.  
"But, he looks nothing like the chap I met two days ago!" Kai protested. "I know this is an old photo but." Kai stopped his train of thoughts. "Where did you get this photo? Why haven't I seen this before"? He shouted.  
"It's been in our offices, under your file." Mark replied.  
"Why didn't I have it?" Kai shouted. "I don't have a single picture of my parents together, but social services do? How does that make any sense?" Kai had always been sceptical of social services and the councils, but this was something else.  
"Calm down, Kai" Mike said soothingly.  
"No one knew they had this photo, yeah?" Gina added.  
Kai returned to the initial topic. "Who is the man I met with two days ago? He asked. Mike and Gina exchanged worried glances.  
"Kai, the man in the picture, your uncle, your real uncle, died around the same time as your mother."  
"I'm so sorry, Kai." Mike added afterwards. All the colour had drained from Kai's face. He sat staring into space.  
"Then who's the man I met with?" He asked. Mark went to speak, but Mike stopped him.  
"His name is Jason O'Leary. He's a former colleague of your father's when he worked as a real estate agent, before you were born. We're unsure of his motive for coming after you, but we can assure you that he won't come near you again."

Mike was downstairs talking to Mark and Gina was preparing lunch. Kai sat on his bed. He didn't feel like doing anything, going anywhere, talking to anyone. He just wanted this whole week to end. For whatever reason, he just wanted to be the care kid again, living in Elm Tree House, with no one looking to foster him, and no one coming looking for him. He wanted things to be easy again.


	14. Chapter 14- Finale- Letter

Thing had gone a bit astray lately for Kai. He'd changed. Everyone noticed it. He was always the one in a good mood, he cheered everyone up and everyone looked up to him. But after the whole business with his uncle, he became a lot more isolated. His relationship with Tee suffered as a result.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to feel sorry for yourself, Kai!" She had shouted at him earlier. "This isn't the Kai I know, and until he comes back, I think we're done." This didn't help Kai's situation. Now, not only was he moping around feeling sorry for himself, but he was pushing away everyone close to him.

He woke up the next morning a lot later than normal. Normally, he was the earliest riser, and would greet everyone cheerfully when they arrived down to the kitchen. Today, however, he was the last one up.  
"Kai you're up late, man. That's not like you" Gina said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing he does is like him anymore" Tee muttered. Kai shot up out of his chair.  
"You know what, Tee? You're right. None of this is like me. And I'm gonna do something about this, alright?" Kai stormed out of the room. He had a strange sort of intent in his voice. Tee didn't know if he was angry with her or if she had just made him realise something. The kids heard the front door close as Kai jogged out the gate. Kai rounded the corner of the street and plonked down on a bench. He pulled out his phone and searched 'Jason O'Leary'. He filed through the results before he noticed one saying "Greenhill Real Estate" which brought up a staff profile page. They had an office nearby, so Kai headed in the direction. He raced up a set of steps that led to the front door of the office. He pushed the doors open and walked in. The lady at the reception desk looked up from her laptop. She was surprised to see a 15 year old kid in a real estate office.  
"How can I help you?" She asked when Kai approached the desk.  
"I'm looking for Jason O'Leary." Kai said bluntly.  
"Oh, okay. Are you related?" The lady asked. For some strange reason, this angered Kai.  
"Yes." He finally said, through gritted teeth.  
"Alright then, just one second." She picked up the phone and dialled something out. "Jason, there's someone in the lobby for you, says there related to you?" Kai heard a muffle on the other end of the line, and with that she hung up. "He'll be down right away."  
"Cheers" Kai replied, faking a smile.

Within a few minutes, Jason strolled down the stairs and entered the lobby whistling. His tune suddenly stopped when he seen who was waiting for him.  
"Uncle Charlie!" Kai shouted sarcastically, loud enough for the lady at the desk to hear.  
"Kai, what are you doing here?" Jason replied, shuffling uncomfortably.  
"I'm here to get answers, mate. I want to know everything." Kai said sternly. At this point the lady at the desk looked like she was going to pull out some popcorn.  
"Alright. Look, sit down. I'll tell you everything." Kai obliged and took a seat on a bench at the wall. "Okay. Before you were born, your dad worked here. He and your mother had been married about 6 months, and he came in all pepped up one morning, because they were going to have a baby, you. Just before you were born, they left here and moved back to Ireland. They wanted to raise you where they had been raised. I kept in touch with him, and he always told me about you. 'He'll be a handsome lad, Jay' he'd tell me. 'He'll grow up big and strong, just like his old fella!' He was so proud of you. Then news filtered in after a year or so that your mother had died. I tried to contact your dad, but he didn't answer my calls, or letters or anything. It got to the point where I stopped. I thought he just didn't want to hear from me for whatever reason. I had no idea he had turned to alcohol. So when I eventually heard he had died, and you were gone into care, I looked into it and seen that you were at Elm Tree House, near enough to here. I remembered that your Uncle had died a few months after your mother, so I chanced my arm with Social Services, and for some reason there was no record of your Uncle Charlie. I just wanted you to know how proud of you your father was of you, even when you were just 3 years old. Kai mate, if he could see the man you've become, then words couldn't describe how proud he'd be."

Kai had no idea how to reply. Jason got up to return to work, but Kai called after him. On the verge of tears, he offered his hand to Jason, he shook it in response.  
"Thank you" Kai said after.  
"For what?" Jason replied, a bit confused.  
"Just in general. I thought you were a clype to be honest, coming after me like that. But you're not such a bad bloke after all. And I guess neither was dad." Jason smiled in reply.  
"Oh, before I forget." Jason pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kai.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"When you get home, open it and read it." Jason said with a wink. "See ya around, mate." Jason said, as he darted back up the stairs.  
"Yeah, see ya around" Kai muttered. He turned around to find the receptionist in hysterics.  
"So beautiful!" She sobbed. "Just, so beautiful!"  
"Can, can I get you something?" Kai asked, totally bewildered.  
"No thank you, darling. I just need a moment to myself!" She sobbed in reply. Kai nodded and quickly walked for toward the door,

Kai returned to the Dumping Ground to find everyone in the living room. He vaguely made his presence known, and then headed up to his room. He pulled out the paper Jason had given him, and he noticed something fall out of it. He picked it up and found a picture. The same picture Mark had shown him, with him, his parents and uncle. All together. Kai gently set it down on the bed, and opened up the letter. Just as he finished reading it, Tee walked in. She caught him sob a bit.  
"What's that?" She asked. Kai told her everything that happened with Jason.  
"This is the letter he gave me, and this is the picture that was in it. Tee studied the picture.  
"Wow, your mum was very pretty." She said admiringly. "You have her eyes!" She added, staring into them. "So what does the letter say?"  
"Read it" Kai answered.  
"Are you sure?" Tee asked cautiously. Kai gave her a reassuring smile, and squeezed her hand.  
"_Dear Kai,  
I don't know when you'll read this, but I'm sure by the time you have, you'll have become the man your father always said you would. And although I won't be there to see it, I'll always be keeping an eye on you! Take good care of yourself, son,  
Love Mam." _Tee looked up, nearly in tears herself, to see Kai had welled up. She pulled him into a hug, which he gratefully returned.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. "You were right. I did the one thing I never wanted to let myself do" He pulled out of the hug and looked Tee in the eyes. "I forgot who I was, and where I came from. And you helped me remember. And I owe you everything for it. I love you so brilliantly much right now!"  
"I love you too!" Tee sobbed back at him. "And since you owe me everything."  
"Well it didn't take you long to pick up on that, did it?" Kai laughed.

Tee strolled visually happily into the living room.  
"What are you so happy about?" Lily asked.  
"We've got our Kai back!" Tee exclaimed excitedly. Everyone was relieved.  
"Thank God!" Exclaimed Tyler. "Now I don't have to be the leader anymore!"  
"You? You were never the leader, it was me!" Johnny replied.  
"Actually it was me!" Frank joined in. Everyone was arguing over who was the leader that they didn't here Kai come in.  
"Actually" he shouted, "I was always leading you" He said, somewhat sarcastically. "I just forgot which way to go is all" he said, looking in Tee's direction. "Now then, I may have claimed earlier that I owe Tee everything, and as a result she, being her unselfishly beautiful self, has asked me to treat you all to nice evening in the park, with lots of ice cream and sweets and everything else you want to do! All on me, of course" He reluctantly added.  
Everyone cheered and headed toward the front door. Carmen informed Mike where they were all going, and got his approval. Rick was the only one left with Kai in the living room.  
"I've missed him, my best mate." He said to Kai.  
Kai nodded back. "So have I" Rick held out his hand, and Kai grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. "What have I always told you, mate? Real men hug!" He laughed.

The kids returned from their evening in the park, and each one individually thanked Kai as they walked by him. He wandered up to his room after making himself a mug of tea and found Rick already sitting there.  
"Where you get the picture?" Rick asked, acknowledging the family picture Kai had stuck on the wall over his bed.  
"My uncle gave it to me" He laughed, emphasising the 'uncle' sarcastically. He filled Rick in on everything that happened earlier, and had him in stitches telling him about the receptionist. Kai lay back and examined everything he had learned. After listening to Jason, he no longer thought of his dad as the drunk, he thought of him as his dad. Someone who was always immensely proud of him. Now he even had it in writing to prove it! Despite everything, with amazing people like Tee and Rick in his life, it had never been better for him. The Dumping Ground felt more like home than ever.

* * *

**That's it for this story then. I'd love to know how you liked it**, **so please review!**


End file.
